The present invention relates to yard hydrants and, more particularly, to yard hydrants disposed in a buried housing with a slip together adapter that allows for replacement of the yard hydrant without excavation.
When a yard hydrant is installed, a hole is dug in the ground to below the freeze level and the hydrant is connected to a water line at that level. When the hydrant needs to be replaced, it has to be dug up again to connect a new hydrant to the existing water line. Current devices require the installer of a replacement hydrant to unscrew the old and then re-thread the new hydrant onto its fitting at the bottom of the riser. There is no way to give back-up support to this underground fitting while either unscrewing the old or re-threading the new hydrant onto this underground fitting, causing the chance of breakage. Also, with this fitting being several feet underground, the chance of cross-threading the fitting exists during the replacement process.
A yard hydrant has a hole at its base to allow water to drain out of its riser to keep the hydrant from freezing when in the off position during cold weather. This hole is susceptible to stopping up with dirt and debris. Current devices do not provide a separate seepage area or incorporate the use of a backflow preventer or isolation valve.
As can be seen, there is a need for a Yard Hydrant Made Easy that may allow for easy replacement of a yard hydrant, without the need to dig up the old hydrant or thread a new hydrant from a distance from a fitting. Moreover, there is a need for a Yard Hydrant Made Easy that may drain water when not in use, where the drain may not readily clog.